youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Baneares/Diving into the DEPTHS
4 Days- 'So the log line say that Artemis joins the Team *fangirl scream* and that it might be her last mission. *gasp* No one overreact this is most likely the writers trying to scare us by dangling our favorite badass archer over a pit of Lava and laughing. However Wally is on his way IN his hero gear to come save his precious Spitfire so no worries there. I will feel better once we have stills. '''3 days-' Okay so my thoughts on if Wally is going hero or not. I am a complete YES. He put on the suit last episode and the next one says his soul mate is joining the team again. Plus who in the world is going to keep an eye on Bart, sure he can't keep up with him but he is the only one that can even compete, and there is no way he is going to be slow for much longer. By bringing Bart in and setting it up that Wally is still at his 16 year old speed means that we are getting a boost soon. Also they might be bringing Artemis in to watch over Speedy. '2 days-' Okay I don't know if people got it when I was talking about the log line but I have no doubt that she won't actually die. My guess is that she might come close but that she isn't quitting isn't going to turn bad and isn't pregnant. Nope just a gimmick, and we might be getting her sister in the loop as well. All I know is that this episode might get better ratings than the last episode because I think that Artemis is the most loved of the heroins in this show but that is just me. '''We most likely will have a sub-plot of either Miss M or Sb because they haven't been in the other episodes and we know how the creators love those two. 1 day- http://www.worldsfinestonline.com/WF/youngjustice/guides/reviews/33depths/ '''OMG I haven't been this excited since season 1. Okay the first two stills we know are from the first clip. I was a little surprised at how upset Wally is about her putting on the suit again and the fact that he is mad at Nightwing. This sets us up for something very much like Kaldur's feelings if anything goes wrong. Of course Artemis is completly right and it is her right and Nightwing really had nothing to do with it and Wally should calm down. Third still suggest our B-plot focuses on both Bart and Speedy (who appernetly hasn't woken up yet?). Then Matain Manhunter stanfing next to the press confrence with a countsown of one mineut. Next we get Megan and Connor in the Bio-ship. (Not awkward at all), then Artemis back in her suit, and LB blown up like a baloon. The last one I mentioned is from the second clip of wich I already have my favorite quote for the episode "there is no static on a physic link!" Next is random people watching the launch in the control room. And finally Kaldur and Black Manta. '''OMGGGGGGG THAT WAS AMAZING!!!!!!!!!!!! How could they leave us with that? And on it's sixth episode the second season surpases the first. I am glad someone finally told Megan off but then to reveale that she tried to change his mind!!! That is like saying "I love you I would do anything for you........but I won't change so I'll make you like me" also in epside discussion the scene were the team is morning show both Tim and Barbra in civis but Babs isn't wearing sunglasses so does this mean every one knows who she is? Isn't that like the number 2 rule after do not kill. This makes every one else idiots for not figuring out that her best friend Dick Grayson is the same age as Nightwing was addopeted by Bruce Wayne the same time Robin became robin and that he has ties to Haly's circus that would explain Robin's behavor on his "mission" Category:Blog posts